


Restart

by cerezo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezo/pseuds/cerezo
Summary: Raising Sarada has been, and will always be, her priority. However, she's grown and it's time to get back into active duty.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Restart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It was an earlier morning than most when she found herself preparing a hearty breakfast for her growing young one still deeply asleep in her bed. With a growing smile, she tasted the boiling soup, hardly able to contain her growing excitement at what was to come.

“Just how she likes it.” She murmured, moving her working hands to check upon the grilled fish she had finished only minutes ago.

It could hardly be said that she was used to being up and working on breakfast at such an early hour, however, today was the day. Child rearing is not a simple act and years of being a shinobi had not in fact prepared her for such a change in routine. Being Mama was her priority and she could hardly muster the regret for the somewhat abandonment of the strict training regime she had grown so attached to.

Sakura Uchiha was not what most would call easy going. Years of working along her master had made sure of it. Countless hours of healing, missions and, the unfortunate toughest of all, dealing with difficult patients, had made her a force to be reckoned with. As many would agree, she was a legend carved out of her own sweat, blood and tears; a hero who had saved countless lives.

Motherhood, however, was a completely different journey.

With her husband on a indefinitely timed mission, there was hardly any time to be spared for proper training with a too smart toddler brewing chaos around the house. As expected out of a child born out of their union. Of course, as a woman of science, she could only blame genetics.

Surely she had not skipped many, or any at all, spars. Her teammate clearly required a knock or twenty on that thick skull of his for proper cognitive functioning on a weekly basis and, of course, only she could strike it hard enough. Her once-mentor Hokage, no doubt, had his own stress to relieve over being stuck with the blonde hurricane for more time than he ever wanted, during the Uzumaki’s training to take over his office. Yes, she had those and many other friends with whom she could spar with but…it’s just not the same.

Years of raising her precious child had softened her battle ready physique and it was finally time to get to work.

Grinning widely to herself, she moved to finish her daughter’s meal. It was a special day so an extra minute or two on preparing cat shaped onigiri’s could hardly be blamed. Satisfied, she sealed the bento box securely with a pink bow. Sarada would appreciate the extra effort.

A minute later, the kunoichi roamed her closet, eagerly pulling up her new training gear. It had been acquired a few months ago, eagerly awaiting the time when she would finally be ready to resume her duties. The Uchiha clan was proudly displayed on her back as her eyes roamed her outfit. The excitement strumming along her figure was making it hard for her to suppress her growing glee. Emerald eyes stopped at her newly shortened locks, the same which brought an onslaught of memories from another time and of her consequent promise. It was with barely concealed pride that she fastened her Konoha hitai-ate on her head with a confident nod sent towards her reflection.

-

“Thank you for this, Hinata. Really, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help.” Sakura said after placing her still sleeping child next to the sleeping dark-haired toddler. Truly there was nothing more that could put her mind at ease such as leaving her daughter with a trusted friend. A strong friendship had bloomed between the two matriarchs upon becoming mothers. Since Sasuke’s departure, she had been a constant source of strength and support during the time she spent learning to raise Sarada by herself.

“It’s the least I could do. You seemed to have forgotten about how often you took care of Boruto while I carried Himawari.” Spoke Hinata, securely closing the children’s bedroom door. “Besides, they’ve both been chattering non-stop over her staying with us today. I’m sure she will be of great help keeping him inline today.” They both laughed, fondly reminded of the boys natural talent for causing trouble. Clearly, genetics were truly to be blamed once again.

“You look wonderful. Honestly, I was starting to feel guilty for keeping the best medic all for ourselves. I’m sure Shizune is more than glad to finally have you back for good in the hospital.”

They reached the door, quietly making their way outside to the quiet of the early morning Konoha roads. The sun is only now starting to peak from behind the great Hokage mountain, a true testament to the scarce amount of civilians and shinobi diligently heading their own way.

“Yeah, to be honest, I’m excited to prepare for active duty again. Tsunade-sama would never let me live it down if she ever saw the shape I was in.” A smile graced her lips. Yes, Senju Tsunade would, in no doubt, beat the steel back into her bones with her bare hands. And then some. No successor of hers could be seen in such a state without repercussions. She had her work cut out for herself.

“Let me know if anything happens. I’ll rush back as soon as I can.” she mentioned, handing over the package that contained her carefully prepared meal. “I took care of breakfast already. I’ll see you later!”

With a wave, she was gone. She appeared farther away, along the sunrise stained rooftops of Konoha. The cold morning breeze felt heavenly on her exposed skin. She was strong and she would become even stronger; stronger to protect her family, her comrades, her village and herself.

She ran all the way to the training fields, choosing amongst the many the one that would witness her strength. Or rather, the one Kakashi-sensei wouldn’t truly mind being landscaped.

“Shannaro!!” she screamed, fists in the air, with excitement bursting out of every pore. It was then that she sensed somebody out of the corner of her eye. Startled, she turned. Who could possibly dare distract her?

“Really Sakura? Shizune told me you were worried about being out of shape but surely, I’ve taught you better. Don’t tell me you were planning on doing this without me.” were the words she heard before she met the shining eyes of her master.

“Let’s get started then, shishou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction. TBH, this was my first time writing anything except biology reports in a LONG time lol  
> Not sure if I’ll continue writing but this was fun to get out of my head and practice makes…decent.   
> I’ve always wondered how Sakura would get back to active duty after raising Sarada and I would appreciate any PROPER fanfiction recommendations on the subject (or any really).  
> Have a good day everyone!


End file.
